


Take The Damn Coat

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A0E1BkYYpE">this scene</a>. Spoilers for 7x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Damn Coat

Dean held the coat out to Castiel. This was as close as he got to baring his soul. He swore to God, if he didn’t take the coat, he would swing for him.

“What if I can’t save him?” Castiel said, unsure of himself and the responsibility he was being given.

“Can you at least try?” Dean pushed the coat into Castiel’s chest and he reluctantly took it.

“Why did you even keep this?”

“You know why. For the same reason you’re putting it on.” Castiel looked at him confused. “Because it belongs to you. I couldn’t just leave it there.”

“But I...” Cas started and Dean cut him off.

“I kept it. Now drop it, ok? We haven’t got time, remember?”

“If I can, I will make time to redeem myself in your eyes.” Castiel said, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Great, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #25: I Can Do Better @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
